User blog:GameShaman/Wiki Navigation
With more and more pages being added to the Wiki, I'd like some help on figuring out how to setup the Navigation. Here are the limitations: Level 1: you can have 1-4 of these menu items, right now we have "Content" and "Community". "On the Wiki" is automatically added. Community is also something most of the Wiki's I've seen keep up there. So that really leaves room for only 3. I don't know if I really like "Content", but it was generic and I thought we could throw everything under there to get started. Now that we are growing we may want to change this. Level 2: You are limited to adding 7 of these to any Level 1. Right now I've stuck Gameplay, Spells and Artefacts here. I did Artefacts because there were a lot, I did Spells because there were 6, yet I stuck Runes under Gameplay. Gameplay is kind of getting big, it might need to be a level 1 at some point, but need ideas on other level 1's and a nice structure. Level 3: You are limited to adding 10 of these to any level 2. If you look at Content->Artefacts, that's why I had to break it up into A-N and R-U. Level 4: Limited to 10. (By default you can't go beyond 3, but I've seen other wikia's do it, so found some javascript to allow levels 4 and 5). Level 5: Limited to 10. Ok, so here is our navigation source right now. Basically look at the number of *'s at the beginning of the line and that is the navigation level: *#|Content **Gameplay ***Attacking ****DPS ****TAP ***Chests ***Daily Quests ***Enemies ***Game Map ***Gold ***Guardians ***Rozh Gem ***Runes ****Kha ****Eyr ****Cie ****Gish ****Prea ****Ary **Spells ***Endurance ***Fireblade ***Dark Alchemy ***Tap Life ***Intensify ***Invigorate **Artefacts ***#|A - N ****Arai Talisman ****Etraxxan Wristband ****Cursed Divining Rod ****Headband of Perception ****Loan Agreement ****Mana Shard ****Mauhak Battle Focus ****Mithrode Jewel ****Nanzuum Mana Cube ****Nocri Orb of Teleportation ***#|R - U ****Ring of Engagement ****Ring of Odagh ****Rune Booster Charm: Rozh Gemstone ****Samadun Runic Stone ****Spell Booster Charm: Dark Alchemy ****Spell Booster Charm: Fireblade ****Spell Booster Charm: Invigorate ****Spell Booster Charm: Tap Life ****Thegian Pendant of Stealth ****Umbaorian Amulet **#newlychanged#|Recently Changed Pages *#|Community **http://www.reddit.com/r/Runeblade|reddit **MediaWiki:Community-corner|Community Corner Some notes: if you see #| that means the link isn't a wiki page, just a navigation name. If you | that means the actual link is to the left and the name of the link is to the right. I think this includes all pages on the wiki right now, but here are some things I've been thinking about adding: Library (with all of the entries either on a single page and some disclaimer text on which ones appear at which levels if you don't want to read anything early) Comics (the comics from the Lore Keepers section, or maybe we just call this lore keepers? disclaimer and level text here too, or maybe we break this up into seperate pages for each level/title under Lore Keepers) Magic Store (this will be a placeholder and maybe a place to discuss what we think might show up here eventually) Upgrade planner (tool to calculate what to do on your next upgrade. This might never happen, but I've been wanting to mess around with javascript and css capabilities on the wikia to see how easy this would be to do. Unfortunately they had a javascript attack on wikia like a week ago and have had javascript locked down since) Release History page/navigation level with a page for each of the release notes from past releases (or at least the ones going forward) More stuff around some of the artwork they've released on reddit. Other stuff? lol. Any thoughts on how to better organize things as we grow would be appreciated. Feel free to throw ideas around and let's have a discussion on this. Thanks! Category:Blog posts